Rede Bandeirantes (Brazil)
1st Logo (1967) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The zooming in and morphing of the logo. Cheesy Factor: Typical animation for the time, but the morphing is very choppy. Music/Sounds: The announcer saying "TV Bandeirantes, Channel 13, Presents:" Availability: Only appeared on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX0eHG9yyw4 Ducal nos Esportes] Scare Factor: Medium. But that's nothing compared to what happened next... 2nd Logo (1979-1980) WARNING: The video is loud, so please be sure to lower your volume before viewing it. Nicknames: "The Pac-Man Death Sound", "The Other Eye of Doom" Logo: It's just the Bandeirantes logo on a black background. The entire logo, along with the text, shines from left to right. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The shining. Again, typical animation for the time, not to mention that it's completely unprofessional. The music also sounds a bit loud for comfortable listening. Music/Sounds: A loud descending synth sounder that sounds a bit like the death noise from Pac-Man. Availability: Probably able to be found on old tapes, but most likely ultra-rare. This was seen before many programs from the time on the network. Scare Factor: High. The dark yet high-contrast environment only contributes to the almost deafening noise that accompanies it. 3rd Logo (1980-1982) Descriptions: TBA 4th Logo (1982-1985) Logo: The logo begins with a gold satellite spinning on a space background. There are stars shining in the background. This transitions to a tower-like outline with Earth beside it. Colorful blocks (it's hard to explain what they are) then appear. From the left, a horizontal grid appears with a satellite rising out of it. A circular pattern (?) "shoots" out of the satellite. This pattern zooms out, and two horizontal gold chevrons appear from opposing sites. The pattern is now a red chrome ball in the center. "BANDEIRANTES" in a tall, bold font is seen on the bottom. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Good animation for the time, especially for a smaller TV station in Rio de Janeiro. This was supposedly done by Image West in New York, with Cyro del Nero as the art director. The stars in the background are actually holes punched through a sheet of paper, and a person standing behind it waving a flashlight around. Star filters and overlapping animations were later added in Scanimate. Music/Sounds: It starts off with a synth flourish accompanied with a few dark piano notes. This theme continues until the logo formation, until the final logo forms. From then, six piano notes play, followed by a four-note synthesized jingle which eventually filters out. An announcer accompanies this. He says (in English): "ZYB 514 Rede Bandeirantes Rio de Janeiro. The image of space". Availability: May have appeared on old tapes, but this is highly unlikely. Check Brazilian VHS archives (if there are any), go to Brazil to find a VHS with this logo, or search on YouTube/Dailymotion/etc. to find this. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The synth theme is either ominous or calming depending on your point of view. The logo at the end also looks a bit large and imposing, which may frighten viewers. This is still better than the last logo. Category:Brazil Category:Loud Logos